


The Ghost of Unit B

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McManus is oblivious.  Murphy can't really expect him to see a ghost, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Unit B

“So, I tell him that I needed a moment to think about it. Because I know it drives him crazy not having what he wants as soon as he-“

“Who are you talking to?” Tim concentrated on the monitors as Sean returned to the guard station.

“Jimmy. Dunlevy. The C.O. that’s down here on the shift before ours.”

“Huh?”

“God, Tim, you’re so oblivious. The guy’s been working Unit B for ages.”

“I don’t know him. And I didn’t see him leave.”

“Well, that’s because he’s right-“ Sean looked around. No one was there. “Maybe he doesn’t like you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first. Anything interesting going on out there?”

“The same smack-talk as always. Apparently Schillinger beat Kirk in a pool game, so it’s Aryan versus Irish right now. Kirk wants a rematch tomorrow.”

“Too bad we’ll miss it.”

“That’s the price we pay for getting the late shift. Very little action.”

“God, I miss-“

“Em City. I know. That’s one.” Sean had instituted the rule about only mentioning their former cell block three times during the course of a shift after Tim had ranted and raved nonstop for twenty minutes during their first evening together in Unit B.

“It can’t be one. I didn’t mention it. You did.”

He was bored enough already to argue. “But you were going to. Okay. Finish your sentence then. I miss…”

“No, no. The moment’s gone and that does not count as one.” Silence descended for a moment, then Tim exclaimed, “Working the day shift. There. Non-specific as to geography. Therefore, I still have my three left.”

“God, you’re annoying.”

“It’s a wonder that you stay with me.”

“Well, I’m crazy.”

“That would explain it. I’m gonna go refill my coffee. Want some?”

“Yes, please.”

Tim headed out in the direction of the breakroom. Sean stared out into the darkness of the unit. Looking at the monitors seemed strange after the past year in- Great, Sean thought, now _he_ was doing it.

The wheels on the other chair squeaked on the linoleum.

“I figured you’d be gone longer,” Sean said, turning. Jimmy Dunlevy was sitting in Tim’s chair, staring at the monitor.

“Oh, I thought you’d gone home for the night.”

“I had.”

“Whatsa matter? You leave something here?”

“I don’t know. Where’s your partner?”

“Breakroom. But I suspect he’s going by the old unit to check it out. That’s why he works the night shift, you know. Querns banned him from Em City while he’s there, so Tim sneaks in at night and checks that everything is still in its rightful place. Doesn’t matter that half the Em City inmates have come down to Unit B with us.”

“That’s not why he’s on the night shift.”

“Sure it is.”

“I saw him here, that first week, working days, breaking up fights.”

“He said the two of you never met.”

“That is true. He didn’t start working nights until your request for transfer was approved and you were scheduled on the night shift.”

“That’s flattering, but really, I know Tim, he just wants to see Em City again.”

“That may be part of it, but-“

“I’m back.” Tim stood in the doorway.

“Oh, good, you’re in time to meet… where the hell did he go?”

“Who?”

“The old guy. Jimmy. The one I told you about.”

“It’s just you and me here, Sean. Have some coffee,” Tim said as he pressed the Styrofoam cup into Sean’s hand.

“Weird. How are the boys?”

“Asleep. Except for Said.”

“Naturally.”

“Adebisi’s got curtains now. Curtains! I’m going to have to talk to Glynn about that.”

“That’s what you said yesterday.”

“Oh, right. Anything happen down here?”

“Nah.”

“Except for you seeing things.”

“Except that.”

“It’s prison. We all go a little crazy after a while.”

“I don’t think I’m crazy.”

When Sean arrived the next day, Tim was sitting at the control desk, holding a paper file.

“What’s that?” asked Sean, indicating the file.

“Jimmy Dunlevy.”

“Doesn’t really look like him,” Sean quipped, before taking the file from Tim.

“He was killed in the riot of ’78.”

“No shit?”

“Look at the file if you don’t believe me.”

“Well, that explains why you haven’t seen him.”

“I’m not sure I like the implication.”

“Face it, Tim. You miss the obvious half the time. How are you going to be sensitive to the paranormal?”

“I do not miss the obvious.”

“Ha!”

“When did I miss the obvious? Name one time.” Sean stared at him for a long moment. “Ha! You can’t, can you? And that’s because I don-mmmph.”

After a moment, Sean gradually pulled his lips away from Tim’s. “Didn’t see that coming, I’ll bet.”

Tim blinked at him.

Sean grinned and thumped Tim on the shoulder. “When we get back to Em City, I’ll show you where Dino Ortolani and Nino Schibetta have their nightly pinochle game.”  



End file.
